Et si je t'aime je fais quoi ?
by Spicysuga
Summary: one shot...Dans une lettre, Hermione pense à ses sentiments pour Harry...


__

Bonjour, je sais pour ceux qui ont lu I'm telling you why elle n'est pas terminée.. mais mais mais ça avance.. en fait, le chapitre est écrit mais il ne rend pas trop l'émotion que je veux donner donc j'y travaille.. et maintenant que je suis en vacances (heureusement) je vais avoir un peu plus de temps pour le terminer...

Cette fic, c'est une petite idée que je viens d'avoir... et j'avais besoin de la sortir... si vous aimez si vous aimez pas, laissez quand même une petite review ça fait plaisir..

**__**

Harry....

Je commence cette lettre en me demandant si je vais te l'envoyer un jour... on ne sait jamais...

On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble. On s'est aimés comme frères et soeurs et même plus que ça. Je t'aime plus que ma propre sœur mais ça, tu ne le sais pas. Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores à propos de moi. Tellement de choses que tu ne sauras jamais.

La première fois que j'ai vu ton nom, c'était dans un livre. Je te connaissais pas, je ne pensais même pas te rencontrer un jour. Pour moi, tu étais un homme, pas un garçon de mon âge. Puis, j'en ai appris plus sur toi. Encore et encore, je lisais pour connaître ton histoire qui me fascinait et m'horrifiait à la fois.

Et puis, je t'ai connu. La première fois que je suis montée dans le Poudlard Express, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça. Tu avais l'air triste comme un enfant qui n'a jamais connu l'amour. Ca se voyait dans tes yeux. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je t'ai posé la question que j'avais posé dans bien d'autres compartiments avant et je suis partie.

On a pas vraiment accroché au départ, si on peut dire ça comme ça. J'avais tellement peur de ne pas être à ma place que j'en faisais beaucoup trop. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'avais peur de me faire renvoyer chez moi, ou de découvrir que la magie, Poudlard, ma lettre, toi que tout ça ce n'était qu'un malentendu et que ce n'était pas pour moi. C'est peut être bête, je ne sais pas, mais à l'époque, je résonnais comme ça....

Puis, au fil du temps toi et Ron, vous percé ma carapace, et vous avez découvert qui je suis. On a toujours réussi à souvent se fâcher tous les trois. Mais à la fin, tout reprenait sa place.

Si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur pour toi, comment j'ai pleuré pour toi... tous les ans, il arrivait malheur. Après notre troisième année, je redoutais l'arrivée du moi de juin parce que je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose où tu risquerais ta vie. Tu sais j'ai jamais vraiment cru en Dieu mais tous les soirs, tous les soirs je priais pour que tu restes sain et sauf... J'avais tellement peur.... J'avais tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose....

Je savais que je t'aimais, mais comme mon frère. Je rigolais des fois avec les filles du dortoir. Quand elles me demandaient quand est-ce que j'allais enfin sortir avec toi, je répondais que si je le faisais ce serait de l'inceste. Et on en riait.

Quand tu sortais avec une fille et que tu me racontais tes problèmes, quand elle parviendrait à te faire mal, je voulais te réconforter du mieux que je le pouvais et ensuite aller montrer à cette fille à quel point elle avait été bête de te faire mal, ce qu'elle manquait.. Je voulais lui faire réaliser sa bêtise..

Pour moi, elle n'avait pas le droit de te faire mal, tu étais la perfection. Parfait.. l'homme idéal.

Malgré tout ça, je ne me rendait toujours pas compte de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et j'étais sensée être le cerveau du groupe...

Pour moi, tu es resté mon meilleur ami, le frère que j'aimais et que je n'avais jamais eu. Mon frère.... juste mon frère...

Et puis, j'ai du partir, j'ai quitté le Royaume Uni pour les Etats Unis. On m'y avait proposé une place en tant que professeur à Salem..

On a gardé contact. Internet, le téléphone, dommage que le système de cheminées ne marche pas quand on traverse un océan..... Ca a duré un peu plus d'un an... pendant cette période de séparation, on est devenu encore plus proches si c'était possible... J'attendais avec impatience le moment où je te reverrais.. J'en rêvais, je pensais à toi en me réveillant. Je gardais la peluche que tu m'avais donné il y a quelques années et je la serrais contre moi, fort comme si je pouvais te prendre dans mes bras à travers elle.. Je m'endormais comme ça.....

Je comptais les jours, j'attendais le moment où je te reverrai enfin.. après si longtemps.. Je me demandais comment tu serais, si tu avais changé.... Je me posais tellement de questions sur toi...

Te revoir.

Et le grand jour est arrivé.. je voulais être parfaite pour toi.. Je voulais.. je sais même pas....

En tout cas, je t'ai vu. Enfin.. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire. Je me sentais bête tout à coup.. J'avais attendu ça pendant tellement longtemps, j'étais impatiente à l'idée de te revoir et maintenant que j'y étais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je crois que c'était la même chose pour toi.. Je me demande pourquoi on a agi comme ça. Je ne le saurais peut être jamais..

On a décidé d'aller au cinéma, choix étrange, on aurait pu passer du temps à se parler mais non, on est allés s'enfermer dans une salle de cinéma.. On fait des choses vraiment bizarres des fois..

Je ne me souviens même pas du film. Juste de toi.. et moi.. J'avais ma tête sur ton torse et je ne voyais même pas l'écran mais je n'aurais pas changé ma position, je me sentais bien comme ça..

Quand je levais la tête, je voyais ton menton, tes lèvres.. On a échangé quelques mots... Le film s'est terminé, on est sortis.... On est resté quelque temps ensemble et on est parti chacun de notre côté...

Dès que j'ai commencé à être loin de toi, tu me manquais. C'est resté comme ça...

Le lendemain, on s'est parlé au téléphone, tu m'as dit que je te manquais, que tu n'avais pas arrêté de penser à tout ce qui c'était passé cette journée là.. Moi de mon côté, je ne disais rien mais je me demandais vraiment si je ne pensais à toi plus comme un frère ou plus comme un homme dont je pourrais être amoureuse...

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ça.. Qu'est ce que je ressentais pour toi ? Quel genre d'amour ?

On s'est revu aujourd'hui.. On est repartis au cinéma. Pourquoi ? je ne sais pas.... peut être parce que c'est l'endroit où mes sentiments se chamboulent.. qui sait ? Avant d'entrer dans la salle, un homme nous a dit que nous formions un beau couple. Un couple... si seulement nous en étions un....

Arrivés dans la salle, la seule chose qui m'importait était de revenir près de toi.. te toucher... J'en avais besoin... J'en avais envie... C'était fort et ça revenait je le voulais...

On s'est assis... J'ai attendu un peu et j'ai repris ma position de l'autre fois. Quelques minutes après tu as soulevé ton bras et il m'a entouré jusqu'à ce que ta main se repose sur ma cuisse. J'ai posé ma tête sur ta poitrine et j'écoutais ton cœur battre. A ce moment, je t'ai pris la main, celle qui avait pris place sur ma jambe et je l'ai serrée.. fort.. j'ai posé l'autre sur ton torse et tu es venu la prendre.. tu caressais mes mains, j'écoutais ton cœur.... Et à ce moment, je me sentais complète. Juste complète... Je me sentais bien, je voulais rester comme ça avec toi, tout le temps.... Je fermais mes yeux et je souriais je sais pas si tu t'en aies rendu compte...

On est sortis après... Au moment où on devait se lever tu mas regardée, peut-être que tu as compris ce que je ressentais, peut-être que toi aussi tu l'as ressenti, je ne sais pas...

On a marché on était seuls... Je ne savais même pas quoi dire.. Je savais que c'était la dernière fois que l'on se voyait avant que je reparte.. et après nous devrions attendre... Un an ? Deux ans ? Je ne sais pas...

Quand on s'est arrêtés, quand je t'ai serré dans mes bras, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête Harry... On a du rester comme ça cinq minutes peut-être... mais ça semblait tellement court....

Je t'ai enlacé encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je doive partir....

C'est ça l'amour ?

Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu me manques maintenant, même si ça fait cinq minutes qu'on s'est quittés.. et que.. que je pleure maintenant.. car ma seule pensée est que plus jamais peut-être je ne te reverrai comme ça.. plus jamais peut-être je ne pourrai être avec toi comme ça..

Et.. Harry si je t'aime je fais quoi ?

**__**

voila... donc, comme je l'avais dit au départ, une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.... merci


End file.
